


Drabble Dump

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Mando and Jedi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: A collection of cute, funny, angsty little drabbles about Noara and Torian from a meme on tumblr.





	Drabble Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I wrote a ton of little drabbles based on the one word, three sentences meme, though I think only one was prompted to me? I don’t recall exactly but I thought it was a good writing exercise. I didn’t stick to the three sentence limit though. I kinda forgot about them until I stumbled over them tonight and figured, eh, why not post them? I didn’t do the whole list, I dont know if I ever well, but here is a random assortment of funny, cute and in at least one case angsty drabbles about Noara and Torain.
> 
> If I write anymore of them, or find another meme I want to do little random drabbles for I will add chapters to this story here just so I am not posting a million things with only like 200ish words.

**Carve**

Noara knew she should be listening to what Torian was saying, watching what he was doing, but the way the muscles in his arm flexed with each movement of his knife was far too distracting.

“Now you want to be careful carving up this part here, the bones interlace and it can be easy to snag the blade; good way to lose a finger,” he said, glancing up at her and noticing her lack of attention. “See something you like?”

She shot him a cheeky grin, “not sure yet, but I’ll keep an eye out.”

* * *

  **Dust**

It was bothering her, had been ever since he had stood up after that Skytrooper knocked him onto his ass, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him his backside was covered in dirt.

He was walking just ahead of her, scouting their route through the Endless Swamp and she had to stifle a giggle at the thought that “only Torian would find a patch of dry dirt to fall into in this damn swamp.”

Finally, Noara couldn’t take it anymore and she took a few quick steps, reached out and brushed the dust away. His surprised squeak at her suddenly touching his ass was priceless.

* * *

**Cemetery**

“I think we should build a cemetery, somewhere to intern our lost comrades, somewhere to memorialize their sacrifices,” Noara said, her voice dull and lifeless as she stared out over the carnage left behind by Vaylin’s invasion.

“We don’t do cemeteries, Mandalorians prefer to honor our lost ones with daily remembrance: Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum followed by repetition of our loved ones names,” Torian said, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder in what he hoped she saw as an act of comfort.

She turned her head to look at him, the eyes he often thought shined like starlight looking faded and somber, red with irritation from tears, “that’s beautiful Torian, but I wonder what do you do when the list grows so long it’d take all day to recite?”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so instead of words settled for pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her, wishing that he could protect her from her grief the way he protected her from harm in battle.

Translation:  I’m still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.

* * *

  **Queen**

“You don’t get it Torian,” Noara huffed, “I don’t want to be an Empress.”

“I know that,” he said, watching her pace, “but someone has to do it, sit on the throne and wield that power, and who can we trust more than you not to abuse it?”

She stopped pacing, reaching up to pull the tie out of her hair to run her fingers through it, something she only did when she was very anxious, “I understand that, but ‘Empress’? It just sounds so… dark.”

He grinned at her, moving to stand in front of her and run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp the way he knew she liked, “would you prefer ‘Queen’?”

“I would prefer to live a quiet life,” she answered, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. “Once all I wanted was to be a Jedi, the best Jedi I could be but now I just want to share my life with you.”

“Well,” he said, kissing her forehead, “Empress, Queen, Commander… your title makes no difference to me as long as I can call you my riduur.”

* * *

**Quack**

It was raining on Odessen when Noara returned from her trip to Nar Shaadaa and Torian was waiting for her at the edge of the hanger. When she came down the ramp he could tell right away something was wrong, she was weaving back and forth and when she reached the bottom instead of walking toward the hanger she stopped to jump into a puddle. The water splashed up, soaking any part of her the heavy rain hadn’t already soaked.

Torian hurried out into the rain, concerned about her odd behavior, as Lana was exiting the ship and telling Noara to stop messing around. She turned to grin at him as he approached, completely ignoring Lana, and called out to him excitedly, “one feels like a duck in all this wet! Quack quack!” before all but diving into his arms.

He caught her and shot a look at Lana that plainly asked for an explanation.

Lana sighed, “someone gave her a sweet laced with spice before we left, she has been high for the last hour and now she is your problem.” The Sith threw her hands up and left them alone in the rain.

Noara was giggling in his arms, holding out a hand to catch the rain and then licking the water off her palm. He shook his head and pulled her along with him toward the hangar, “let’s sober you up.”

* * *

**Frightening**

Torian was surprised when Noara gave a little shirek and buried her face into his arm. They were having a night in with a holovid that had come out while she was “sleeping” and came highly recommended by some of the Alliance soldiers.

They had called it a comedy, a “feel-good” sort of thing, but apparently Noara saw it differently.

“Hey,’ he said, turning so her face was visible to him, “what’s going on? There is nothing frightening in this scene.”

Her face flushed pink with embarrassment, “I don’t-I mean I can’t-Oh Torian. The clown!”

He pulled her close, both to comfort her and keep her from seeing his smile, and turned off the holoprojector, “I think we should watch something else in that case.” Maybe a romance would be safer.

* * *

**Wing**

Noara was lying on top of one of The Defender’s wings, staring up at the stars and trying to familiarize herself with Odessen’s night sky, remembering countless nights doing the same thing with Kira and feeling terribly lonely doing the familiar activity alone.

“Permission to come aboard?” Torian asked, pulling himself up on to the wing and laying down next to her, not quite close enough for their shoulders to brush but close enough that she could almost feel his body heat in the cool night air.

She found herself smiling as they settled into a comfortable silence; Torian could never replace her dear missing friends but his presence, his friendship, was like a balm to her soul.

* * *

**Peaceful**

Torian had never been one for sitting still, not unless he had a clear goal in mind. There was a difference, he thought, between just sitting alone with your thoughts and waiting for a target to be within the sights of his sniper rifle.

But watching Noara meditate, sitting on a soft cushion in the middle of her bedroom with her favorite music recording - a calm mix of soft woodwind instruments and the sounds of the ocean - he could understand how someone could sit still for hours on end with no tangible goal in sight. The tension in her shoulders, around her eyes, was gone and she looked as relaxed as if she were sleeping and she looked, summed up in a word, peaceful.

He had come to talk to her about their upcoming mission, passing on details Lana had collected for them, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her; the war could wait to give her this rare moment of peace. Instead he sat on the couch in her room, watching her stillness and letting her peaceful aura wash over him.

* * *

**Follow**

“Are we lost?” She asked for the third time, looking around the dense forest  for some sign of where the camp might be. Torian was taking her on an authentic Mandalorian hunting trip and she was under strict orders not to tap into the Force more than necessary for her own sanity, it was ‘cheating’ he had said.

“Of course we aren’t,” he replied, pushing some of the dense underbrush to the side to peer past it, “in fact I think we are here.” He gestured ahead of them to the cave entrance hidden in the cliffside, the camp they had set up the night before.

“Alright,” she said with a tired smile, “I take all my doubts back, I will follow you anywhere.”

He took her hand in his and pulled her along toward the cave, “stick me and I promise you’ll never be lost.”

* * *

**Form**

Torian circled around Noara, studying her form before moving behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her slightly to the right, “you want to twist your torso a little, and tuck your elbow in against your body to brace it to give your aim some stability when the gun kicks.” He reached around her and pulled her left elbow in tight against her side before realizing the position his actions had put them in and judging by the way her breath caught in her throat, so did she.

He stepped back quickly, glad she had her back to him and couldn’t see how flushed his face was and reviewed her stance before smiling, “just like that, your form is perfect.” As she started taking shots at the target, each one closer and closer to the bulls-eye that was the only word he could think, perfect.

* * *

**Unadvised**

He wasn’t usually one to say “I told you so” and he knew she would appreciate it, but he couldn’t stop himself as he watched her struggling to figure out their route down the mountain side.

“May I remind you,” Torian said smugly, folding his arms across his chest and ignoring the warning glare she sent over her shoulder, “that this was the unadvised route you insisted would be faster?”

“You may, if you’d like to sleep alone tonight cyare,” she replied, turning her back to him.

He closed the gap between them snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He smiled at her surprised squeak and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, “now we both know that’s not a threat you are going to keep cyar’ika, now let me lead the way.”

She sighed, leaning against his chest, “you win, this time.”

* * *

**Quicksand**

If Torian hadn’t been starting to get seriously worried about his predicament, watching the way Noara was laughing so hard she was having difficulties just trying to climb a tree would have been very funny. However after she almost dropped the rope she was carrying for a third time, and he felt himself sink further into the quicksand, his amusement was on the verge of becoming panic.

“Anytime you want to get me out of here would be good Noara, at this rate I’ll be up to my neck before you get the rope down here,” he said, trying not to sound as worried as he was because she would never let him hear the end of it.

“I am working on it, why is the big tough Mandalorian getting scared?” she asked cheekily as she finally reached the branch that hung over where he was stuck in the sand. She dropped the robe down to him, guiding it with the Force to make it fall directly into his hands, before turning around and jumping off the branch to the solid ground on the far side of the pit.

Using the leverage the branch provided she pulled him out of the sand, until he was able to climb up onto the branch, sand sticking to every inch of his armor. She was still smiling at him when he reached the safe ground next to her. “Oh look at you, such a mess,” she said, reaching out to try unsuccessfully to brush some of the sand off his chestplate before shooting him a cheeky smile, “I think a swim in the lake we landed the ship next to is in order.”

He tapped his fingers on this chin thoughtfully before leaning down to press a quick kiss against her lips, “only if you’ll join me. Wanna race?”

She was running through the trees as soon as the words passed his lips, shouting for him to keep up if he could over her shoulder before he gave chase, this time watching carefully for quicksand.

* * *

**Wacky**

“That one is shaped like a manka cat, oh and that one is a corvette cruiser,” Noara said, scooting across the grass closer to Torian to point at the clouds above them.

Torian for his part, didn’t see the resemblance to any of the clouds to, well, anything but he was willing to play along is it was something that made her smile no matter how wacky he found the activity - even if it was lying in the grass and watching the clouds.

“That one,” he said grabbing her hand to direct it to point at a large cloud off to the south, “looks like a kryat dragon.”

“I don’t see it, maybe someone has their head stuck in the hunt,” she teased.

He laughed, running his fingers down her bare arm before turning on his side and snaking his arm around her waist, “that might be true, it’s been a while since the last one.”

She smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against his lips before saying something that reminded him why he loved her, and how well she knew him even if they came from entirely different worlds, “well we can’t have that, your skills might get rusty. Choose a destination and next week we hunt whatever you want to.”

* * *

**Brother**

“He is like a brother to you, right?” Noara asked, wringing her hands in her lap and not looking up at Torian.

“Yeah of course,” he said, glancing at her briefly as he finished landing the ship in the Tatooine Spaceport hangar, “Corridan is my brother in everything but blood.”

“Oh stars,” she said with a shaky sigh.

Now that the ship was situated properly in the hangar he turned to look at her properly before getting up to kneel before her, reaching out to rub his hands up and down her arms “you’re shaking. Noara you have fought the most powerful beings in the galaxy and meeting Corridan has your nervous? Why?”

“He’s important to you Torian,” she said quickly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “he’s your family and I can’t help but be worried. What if he doesn’t like me?”

Torian smiled, cupping her face in his hands, “not possible, he is going to love you almost as much as I do. I’m sure of it.”

* * *

**Coach**

“Bend your knees a little more,” Noara coached gently, tapping the back of Torian’s knee with the top of her boot until he had sunk into the pose as far as she wanted before moving to stand in front of him.

“Wouldn’t your training time be better spent with someone from the Force enclave?” He asked, following her directions and she showed him, weaving the yellow bladed lightsaber she had given him to mimic her movements.

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun and this way we can see just how lightsaber proof your armor really is,” she said with a grin and a challenge in her eyes she knew he couldn’t resist.


End file.
